


Roses (Klance Ouran Host Club AU)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, M/M, Ouran host club au, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: The Voltron Academy is well known for many reasons, one of which is the Voltron Host Club. However, a good number of their guests come to watch the unfolding of inter-host romances. Specifically, Keith and Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The Host Club was very popular at Voltron Academy. It was known for having some of the most charming and different hosts, hosts to fulfill every type. The Host Club was even known outside of the academy. There were seven hosts. Shiro, the leader of the club. He's a senior who offered the responsible and relaxed type. Lance, a junior who played the flirtatious and princely type. Hunk, a junior who played the sweet and gentle giant type. Keith, a junior who offered the bad boy with a soft side type. Matt, a senior who played the goofy and lovable type. Coran, a senior who was honestly just strange yet endearing. He also handled events for the club. And finally, Pidge. Pidge was a new sophmore and nobody really knew where he had come from, usually hosts were trained, but he fit right in and played the smart and sassy type. Along with their manager, a senior named Allura, the Voltron Host Club was a force to be reckoned with.

Lance oftened brags that they could woo any girl. And despite the slight exaggeration, he wasn't far off. Not a girl who walked through the Host Club doors left unsatisfied. However, Pidge stated that it was statistically impossible to be able to win over every girl. He also said that the pastries were a large part of their success, but Lance tactfully ignored that.

It was no secret that girls, and sometimes boys, went to the Host Club to be in the company of the various handsome hosts, but a large fraction of them had ulterior motives. Nothing bad, if that's what you were thinking. But if you listened to the whispers in the halls, you'd hear. Inter-host pairings. Some believed that Shiro and Matt had a relationship that exceeded friendship. Others thought the same for Shiro and Allura. Some believed that Keith and Shiro didn't quite have the brotherly bond they portrayed. Other ships include Pidge and Hunk, Lance and Allura, Keith and Allura, Lance and Hunk, Shiro and Lance, and the most popular Keith and Lance.

Pidge supposes that it stemmed from the constant bickering and banter between the two. That, and Lance's constant need to invade people's personal space (namely Keith's). It wasn't hard to draw the conclusion that the two were something more. However, the two were blissfully unaware of the fact that people had drawn said conclusion and Pidge had no intention of changing that. He considered it payback for making him join the club in the first place.

Shiro, Allura, and Coran seemed to be the only other hosts who were aware of the pairings. Matt tended to ignore the whispers in the halls. Lance is dense and has ADHD, so he never focused on one conversation very long. Hunk felt that listening in on conversations, especially whispered ones, was an invasion of privacy and tended to avoid it if possible. Keith simply didn't give a shit and usually had his matte black airpods in anyway. Shiro and Allura thought it was amusing and said nothing for the sake of quenching their boredom. Coran simply thought it was common knowledge and didn't feel the need to mention it.

However, their state of unawareness wouldn't last too much longer. The Voltron Host Club had an out-of-academy event. A Q&A at the local "commoner mall" as Lance called it. The purpose of the Q&A was to allow the general public to get to know the students of Voltron Academy, and who better to represent the school than the most popular club?

Keith was definitely not happy about this. Despite being a host, Keith wasn't big on crowds or people in general. He prefered to keep to himself. Ironically, that's the very thing that drew his clients in. Lance, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He loved any chance to meet new people and show off to his "adoring fans". A phrase that Keith scoffed at. Hunk thought it was a good idea, but was feeling a little nervous. Pidge was against the idea, stating that he shouldn't have to go as he was a new (and unwilling) host. Shiro thought it was an opportunity to meet people different than them. Allura and Coran orchestrated the event, so they were obviously on board with the idea. Matt was on the same boat as Lance but with more memes.

The event was to be held in a week. A week filled with Keith grumbling and Lance picking on him more than usual. It was during one of their hosting hours that their clients got a front row seat to what Matt referred to as "The Keith and Lance Show". He wants to get an actual studio and put it on air, but Keith and Shiro shut him down quick.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't unusual for Lance and Keith to be seen bickering during hosting hours, but they tried to keep it at a minimum for their clients sake. Today was a group day, meaning that each host sat with multiple people rather than one on one. The average number of guests per host was about seven (7.34 to be exact). Keith looked uncomfortable, despite the comfortable way he wore his uniform. His light blue blazer was unbuttoned, his white button up was partially untucked from his black trousers and his black and purple tie was loose. He added his own personal touch with his trademark black, leather, fingerless gloves and high quality combat boots.

On top of that, Keith also had piercings. Lobe piercings, triple helix in his right ear, an industrial in his left ear, a lip piercing, and a tongue piercing. His helix, lip, and tongue piercings were matte black and the rest were silver. All of this added to his bad boy persona.

However, his guests seemed to pick up on his mood. One of the girls bit her lip as she fiddled with the yellow dress that was the girl's uniform. "Um....Keith? Are you okay?"

Keith tilts his head back onto the back of the couch. "Yeah. Just don't wanna do the Q&A."

"Why not?" another girl asks.

"They're gonna make me answer personal questions," Keith replies before playing with his lip ring. A few of the girls squeal.

"How dare they make you uncomfortable! I have half a mind to talk some sense into them right now!" One of Keith's male guests rages. Keith chuckles and smirks in his direction.

"Relax, I said it was fine. I just don't wanna do it."

"You don't want to do anything," Lance cuts in. The group's eyes widen. It was very rare for hosts to move from their area during hosting hours.

"And yet, here I am," Keith respondes, running a hand through his hair. Lance rolls his eyes and winks at Keith's guests before returning to his own.

"Why did Lance come over here?" one of the girls asks curiously. 

"He's just nosey."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

While Keith's guests had noticed Keith's unhappiness, Lance's guests had picked up on his excitement. His grin had grown impossibly wider and he seemed to fidget even more than usual. His bright blue eyes that were complemented by the uniform blazer shined and the bracelet he always wore around wrist was constantly spun around his tanned wrist.

The bracelet itself was made by Lance's twin sister, Rachel, and was made of blue and silver silk threads woven together. Lance prefered to wear his uniform perfectly but with designer dress shoes. As for Rachel, she wore her uniform without variation with the exception of a woven purple and white bracelet that Lance had made her. Rachel stopped in from time to time to check in on Lance and his friends but otherwise had no interest in Host business and she wouldn't tell Lance, but she was the number one Klance shipper.

The two had three other siblings as well as a sister-in-law. Veronica was a senior and also the head of the GSA club. Lance occasionally stopped by and talked to some of the newer or more shy members. Marco and Luis are both already out of school with Marco being married to a woman named Lisa. The couple had two children that Lance loved immensely. Nadia and Sylvio were some of the sweetest kids and for reasons beyond Lance, they were extremely fond of Keith.

Speaking of Keith, the mullet-head was drawing a lot of attention. Whatever he had done had the girls squealing and it startled Lance every time. His guests giggled everytime he jumped and teased him good naturedly. Lance rolled with it, knowing that they meant no harm.

"Lance, not that it's not good to see you so happy, but why are you so excited for the Q&A?" one of the guests asks.

"I'm always excited to meet and talk to new people! And it's for the good of the school, so that's great. But don't you pretties worry, I'll never forget you," Lance responds with a wink. Cue the blushing and squealing.

"So loud," Pidge mutters as he passes by with a tea tray. Lance chuckles and puts an arm around the girl to his right. 

"Lighten up, Pidgey!" Lance chirps. Pidge turns around and holds up his middle finger, carefully balancing the tea tray with one hand.

"Pidge!" Shiro scolds.

Keith sighs and allows his head to fall onto the shoulder of the girl next to him, sitting up when she stops breathing. "Woah, hey, are you good? You stopped breathing for a second."

The girl flushes and nods frantically. Pidge sighs at him, well aware that Keith was a new level of oblivious. Keith grunts and returns his head to it's place on the poor girl's shoulder and Pidge resolves to talk to those two idiots as little as possible.


End file.
